


On Paper

by Candycammie19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Chris Pratt - Freeform, Comforting Boyfriends, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, author!Akaashi Keiji, marine biologist!Tsukishima Kei, professional athlete!Bokuto Koutarou, sad Bo, video producer!Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycammie19/pseuds/Candycammie19
Summary: Bokuto loves his boyfriends, very much.





	On Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beauties!!! I am back! This was written quickly and I apologize for any mistakes!!! I love you all!! 
> 
> <3 Cammie

Bokuto stared at the blank piece of paper in utmost concentration, wishing the words would appear. He was trying to write a poem for his boyfriends, trying to portray how great and beautiful they were on paper, but it was just too hard.   
Earlier that afternoon, he had woken up entangled with all three of his wonderful boyfriends. Yesterday had been a bad one. Akaashi had spent the night at Kenma’s, Tsukishima had worked late at the Aquarium so he ended sleeping on the couch, and Kuroo was up all night editing his recent movie, so he slept alone. That day’s practice had been brutal and then he came home to loneliness. The next morning he was awoken by Tsukishima and Kuroo climbing into the bed, cuddling up to him.  
“We heard you crying Kou,” Kuroo whispered quietly, and he sounded tired. Immediately Bokuto felt bad- he didn’t mean to burden them.  
“I’m sorry,” he sniffed and began to pull away. “I’m fine now, just needed a good cry-”  
“Koutarou, don’t lie to us,” Tsukishima said firmly, but gently all the same. At that Bokuto broke like a dam, crying about how he failed every spike at practice and tried his hardest not to be upset about, which in turn made him more upset, and he had came home to Kuroo binge-editing and he didn’t want to disrupt him and he had missed all of them playing volleyball together-  
They both comforted him with hugs and kisses until Akaashi came in the early morning and joined the Cuddling Party.  
TLDR; He wanted to show his boyfriends how great they are.  
But how did Akaashi write all the time?  
The bedroom door opened and Bokuto scrambled to hide the blank paper. Tsukishima entered, looking at Bokuto suspiciously.   
“Hi,” Bokuto smiled nervously at him, and Tsukishima sighed.   
“Are you coming out to watch the movie?” He said, instead of addressing the poorly hidden paper behind him.  
“Yeah, in a minute,” he grinned way too big until Tsukishima backed out slowly. He sighed when the door shut and placed the now wrinkled paper on the desk, trying in vain to smooth it out.   
'Keiji', he began to write in his terrible handwriting, 'your hair is black like Tsukishima’s soul-'  
No, no that’s not right, he groaned to himself as he scribbled it out and tried to try again.  
'Tetsurou, I like the way you eat hamburgers-'  
Nope.  
'Kei, your name also begins with K, so that means we’re Kute-'  
He then groaned loudly and smacked his head on the desk. This was way too hard.  
“Kou?” Kuroo’s voice asked and Bokuto turned to see all three of his boyfriends staring at him, looking slightly worried.   
“H-Hey guys! What’s up?” he asked nervously, and silently cursed himself; he really needed to work on his cover ups.  
“I told you he was doing something,” Tsukishima scoffed.  
“What are you doing Koutaro?” Akaashi asked in his quiet voice and instead of trying to be resilient he exploded.  
“I’m trying to write poems about you guys because you all mean the entire world to me and you guys made me feel so much better and I love you all so much and I can’t put it on paper-!”He cried, tears almost coming to his eyes.  
All of his boyfriends rushed to comfort him.  
“Aw Kou! You don’t need to do that!” Kuroo murmured, hugging him close.  
“Yeah you already show us, we don’t need a piece of paper to know how much you love us,” Tsukishima chimed in.  
“Really?” Bokuto sniffed and Akaashi chuckled, ruffling his hair.   
“Yes, you show us by touching and cuddling,” he sighed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And besides, we all help each other through rough times, it’s okay to feel like that.”  
He nodded.   
“Now let’s go watch that movie,” Kuroo cooed.   
And they did, with all Chris Pratt’s marvelous glory, and Bokuto was incredibly content with how things turned out.


End file.
